


Love and let love

by SceneOfTheCrime



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneOfTheCrime/pseuds/SceneOfTheCrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un piccolo momento di intimità tra questi due baldi giovincelli, ovvero i miei adorati Ewan e Jay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and let love

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, anni fa questa coppia prese vita nel mio cervellino malato, quindi so che nessuno c'ha mai pensato, ma infondo potrebbero essere una bella coppia no?! Non odiatemi...plis

LOVE AND LET LOVE-

Quanto tempo dovrebbe passare prima che tu sia sicuro che la persona che ti stà accanto sia quella giusta?  
...Istanti?  
...Giorni?  
...Mesi?  
...Anni ?

Il momento esatto non me lo ricordo, ho in mente sensazioni, colori, profumi.   
Mi ricordo la morbidezza dei suoi capelli fra le dita, il suo odore o meglio il suo profumo che inalavo quando lo abbracciavo forte a me, il sapore dolce delle sue labbra sulle mie che sapevano di caffè alla mattina, e di miele la sera.

Non sò quand'è successo, sò solo che ad un sorriso ricambiato, uno qualsiasi in un giorno qualsiasi anche la mia anima ha sorriso.  
Ero felice,sereno, rilassato come mai prima d'ora.

Ricordi quand'è stata l'ultima volta in cui anche se fuori c'era un temporale, le imposte sbattevano percosse dal vento, le fronde degl'alberi si piegavano e tu comunque ti sei sentito sicuro? Protetto dalle intemperie del mondo, amato, voluto, desiderato...  
Lo ricordi?

Sentire venir meno l'aria nei polmoni alla sola idea di poter perdere quell'essere così delicato e forte al tempo stesso, che stringi fra le braccia.  
Essere consci di poter stravolgere la propria vita, di poter rinnegare te stesso per quella persona.

Sentirsi forti nella pazzia, sapendo che la pazzia è il vostro mondo.  
Sentirsi un acrobata pur di far rimanere il equilibrio cuore e mente, per far smettere la guerra continua tra razionalità e sentimento perchè tutto ciò che desideri , sai essere palesemente l'opposto di ciò che hai sempre saputo.

Quando quelle due parole che prima avevano un significato, ne acquistano uno nuovo e cristallino.Diventando un arma, una corazza, un appiglio a cui aggrapparsi.

Poi un tuo movimento fra le mie braccia, mentre siamo distesi sul letto, mi riporta alla realtà. Apri soltanto un occhio e ti arrampichi su di me, mi guardi, mi scruti come se potessi leggermi dentro.  
"Un penny per i tuoi pensieri..." mi chiedi  
"Niente...pensavo..." rispondo guardandoti negl'occhi.  
Annuisci poi continuando a guardarmi mi dici che mi ami, ti accoccoli nuovamente fra le mie braccia e ti riaddormenti, mentre io ti accarezzo dolcemente, mi addormento abbandonando quei pensieri ad un'altra realtà.


End file.
